your beautiful darkness
by Eris Azalea
Summary: a Soyo se le es asignada una nueva guardaespaldas. Al principio le disgusta la idea, pero... ¿No se estará enamorando de ella?


La princesa Soyo Tokugawa se encontraba en su habitación practicando su caligrafía mientras suspiraba con aburrimiento, de alguna forma siempre escribía mal los kanjis.  
Soyo apartó el papiro en el que estaba escribiendo con frustración y miró a través de su ventana, una gran ciudad se extendía hacia ella, pero a pesar de eso la princesa no tenía permitido ir más lejos que la puerta del castillo.  
Sonrió al recordar la vez que había conseguido fugarse. Ese día logro distraer a los guardias con una bomba olorosa que ella misma había hecho el tiempo suficiente para poder escurrirse por las puertas del palacio.  
Su falta de conocimiento acerca de la ciudad de Edo la había conducido a Kabukicho, el barrio más marginal de Japón.  
Pero por fortuna conoció a Kagura, una yato amigable que le ofreció su amistad y la ayudó a sobrevivir y a divertirse en el peligroso barrio.  
Soyo se preguntó que estaría haciendo su amiga en ese preciso momento, probablemente estaría comiendo sukonbu o jugando con Sadaharu, su perro gigante.  
Una ola de frustración recorrió el cuerpo de la joven ¡Ella también quería ser una adolescente libre! Quería salir de compras, ir a cafeterías bonitas, holgazanear con sus amigas y ¿Quién sabe?, Enamorarse.  
Varios nobles y uno que otro príncipe amanto habían intentado cortejarla, pero ella había rechazado cortésmente sus propuestas, pues todos los pretendientes se le hacían desagradables.  
Su hermano, el shogun, la apoyaba en sus decisiones por el momento, pero ella sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que casarse.  
"Cuando tenga un pretendiente agradable nevara en el infierno" pensó la princesa mientras chasquiaba la lengua.  
El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de su habitación la sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
—Adelante— dijo Soyo cortésmente.  
La puerta se abrió y un anciano de pequeña estatura entró por ella.  
—Jiiya— la princesa saludó con alegría al sirviente que prácticamente la había criado. Sus padres habían muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña y su hermano, a pesar de intentar pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, estaba muy ocupado liderando el país.  
—Princesa Soyo— el anciano la saludó con una reverencia — Su hermano me envía un mensaje para usted, en realidad quería dárselo el mismo, pero como ya sabe, el shogun se encuentra muy ocupado…—.  
—¿De que se trata?— lo interrumpió ella. Sabía que su hermano cargaba con una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrada por la falta de atención que le proporcionaba.  
—El shogun le comunica que a partir de mañana recibirá la compañía de un guardaespaldas personal— explicó Jiiya.  
—¿Un guardaespaldas? ¿Porque necesitaría uno si me paso todos los días encerrada en este castillo?— protestó la princesa.  
—Formalidades, señorita. La mayoría de la gente importante posee uno—.  
Soyo no pudo contener una nueva de disgusto. Un guardaespaldas significaba que estaría vigilada la mayor parte del día, seguramente se trataba de una excusa para evitar que cometiera alguna travesura.  
Jiiya se despidió con una reverencia de la princesa y salió de la habitación.  
La joven desistió de practicar caligrafía y decidió salir al amplio jardín del palacio. Ese era su lugar favorito de todo el castillo, allí se sentía casi libre.  
El jardín era de un radiante verde, arbustos y flores de todo tipo lo decoraban. La princesa, a pesar de su constante abatimiento no podía dejar de maravillarse ante semejante belleza.  
Azaleas por un lado, azucenas por el otro, arces, cerezos, glicinas… Pero la planta favorita de Soyo era un gran arbusto de camelias rojas.  
Frente al arbusto se encontraba un bonito estanque de peces Koi. La chica se sentó entre el arbusto y el estanque, sumergió una mano en el agua fría y cerró los ojos. Varios peces se acercaron a su mano en busca de comida, pero se alejaron al ver que ella no tenía lo que buscaban.  
Soyo se preguntó si podría pasear por los jardines tan tranquilamente siendo consciente de la mirada de alguien sobre ella. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al darse cuenta que ahora sería vigilada constantemente.  
Pero al caer la noche, no pudo evitar preguntarse si su nuevo guardaespaldas sería alguien que conociera.  
Quizás sería un oficial del Shinsengumi, eso no sería tan malo, a ella le agradaban varios de sus miembros: Okita Sougo era muy divertido, además podía molestarlo con el obvio enamoramiento de este hacia su amiga Kagura; Toshiro Hijikata era muy atractivo y Kondo Isao podía ser una victima perfecta de sus juegos sádicos.  
También consideró el Oniwabanshuu, pero los únicos miembros que conocía eran una mujer de cabellos lilas que solo sabía hablar de un hombre del que se había enamorado y a un tipo con hemorroides.  
En cualquier caso, cualquiera de ellos sería mejor que un aristócrata viejo y aburrido.  
Con esos pensamientos, Soyo se quedó dando vueltas en la cama hasta que finalmente se durmió.  
A la mañana siguiente, la princesa se despertó cuando el sol no había terminado de salir. Se duchó, se puso uno de sus kimonos más elegantes (uno rosa y exageradamente largo con diseño de flores de cerezo) y fue a desayunar con su hermano.  
Shigeshige Tokugawa la estaba esperando en el comedor, cuando Soyo hizo una reverencia para saludar a su hermano se tropezó con su kimono y cayó al suelo.  
El no pudo evitar reírse al ver esa escena —Hermano— protestó la joven —No te rías—  
—Lo siento Soyo— se disculpó el shogun —Pero pocas veces ví algo más gracioso—  
—hummm—  
Soyo comió su desayuno fingiendo estar enojada. Sus "peleas" siempre eran así, el la molestaba y ella sobreactuaba su enojo, la princesa no sabía que haría sin sus peleas de hermanos.  
Un suave golpeteo en la puerta anunció la llegada de alguien.  
—Adelante— Shigeshige invitó a pasar al recién llegado.  
La puerta corrediza se hizo a un lado dejando ve la pequeña figura de Jiiya.  
—Disculpen las molestias, mi señor shogun, princesa Soyo— Shigeshige hizo un gesto con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto — Debo informarle que el señor Sasaki ya ha llegado—.  
—Dile que ya voy a recibirlo. Soyo, ven a conocer a tu nuevo guardaespaldas—.  
—Si hermano— A Soyo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, a pesar de que Sasaki Isaburo era muy cercano a su hermano, había algo en el que no acababa de gustarle. Quizás se tratase de su mirada vacía o la forma en la que fruncía sus labios, o tal vez el hecho de que casi exclusivamente se comunicara con su teléfono celular. De todos modos, a Soyo le incomodaba la idea de que ese hombre la vigilara las 24/7.  
En un bonito y espacioso salón estaba sentado pacíficamente sobre un almohadoncillo, con la vista fija en su teléfono, Sasaki Isaburo.  
A su lado se encontraba una hermosa jovencita que Soyo nunca había visto: tenía la piel pálida como una muñeca de porcelana, un largo y sedoso cabello negro azulado, como las plumas de un radiante tordo. Sin embargo, sus ojos carmesí carecían de brillo alguno, solo reflejaban vacío, como si de verdad se tratase de una muñeca.  
Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Soyo no pudo evitar ruborizarse y apartar la vista, gesto que ocultó con una reverencia.  
—Mis saludos Shigeshige, Princesa Soyo— Sasaki tenía la audacia de llamar al shogun por su nombre de pila, pero a este no le molestaba, era casi como tener un amigo.  
Soyo sintió un escalofrío recorriendole la espalda, la voz de ese tipo le provocaba una mala sensación. Trato de ocultar su vulnerabilidad con otra reverencia.  
Sasaki se dió cuenta de esto y río entre dientes.  
—No sea tímida, mi princesa— dijo todavía riéndose —Que aquí le traigo a su nueva guardaespaldas—.  
—Soyo— esta vez fue su hermano el que hablo; con voz clara y amable. Ella se volvió a él con sus ojos de cervatillo —Te presento a Nobume Imai, tu nueva guardaespaldas.  
Ahora era Nobume la de la reverencia, aunque sus ojos carmín seguían clavados en la princesa.


End file.
